


Bonely Without You

by mahou_shoujo_positivity



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Awkward Flirting, F/M, Female Reader, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahou_shoujo_positivity/pseuds/mahou_shoujo_positivity
Summary: A collection of fluffy oneshots revolving around our favorite skellies!
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Bonely Without You

**Author's Note:**

> (Swapfell Sans x Reader)
> 
> You knew he hated you. It was very obvious.  
> No matter how much you thought about it, you weren't sure what you did to upset him. You barely knew each other.  
> But maybe being stuck with him in a closet would give you the courage to ask him for his reasoning.

It was very obvious to everyone around that he disliked you. He never tried to hide it. In fact, he seemed to take pleasure in reminding you at every opportunity. You had already come to terms with that, though it did take you a while.

You had previously tried your best to befriend him, but your efforts proved to be in vain.

When you decided it would be a good idea to cook him and his brother some of his favorite food, burritos, as a welcoming gift to the neighborhood, he had spit it right back and called it ‘worse than Muffet’s shitty so-called donuts’. However, do your delight, Papyrus had cleaned his plate and given you an approving thumbs-up.

There was also the time where you invited the brothers to stay in your apartment for however long they needed after their house had randomly caught on fire. (You learned later that it was far from random, but actually the fruit of Sans’ failed attempt at making dinner. Apparently the guy couldn’t cook to save his life.)

The whole time they spent there, Sans would wear an intimidating glare whenever you even _thought_ about conversing with him. At dinner, he would make sure Papyrus’ chair was placed between his and yours, just so he wouldn’t have to eat by your side. On movie nights, he would sit as far away from as possible, sometimes even opting to sit on the cold floor to avoid being near you. If by chance you would accidentally come in contact with him, like it happened once or twice, he would jump in the air like a scared cat and dash to his temporary room, loudly complaining about ‘human germs’ or something of that nature.

That made you think that maybe his problem was with your whole species, not just you in particular. And he would’ve been completely justified to be wary of the human race, in your opinion.

But then you found out about Chara, his human adoptive nibling, and you were back to being confused. His attitude changed completely when he was around them, but you couldn’t exactly blame him. They were an adorable child, shy and polite. Although you didn’t understand sign language, with Papyrus as your translator, you quickly bonded over your shared love for anime. Although you did have a disagreement over which season of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie was the superior one.

Right after your first meeting, Chara started to call you their aunt. You were so incredibly happy they wanted you to be part of their little family, and you wanted to squish their rosy cheeks so badly. Sans wasn’t as thrilled, though. His face went red with what you could only assume was anger and he refused to talk to them for the rest of the day. Chara paid no mind to his behavior, however. They even seemed pleased with the turn of events, although you didn’t understand why. Nor did you understand what they kept signing to him with a cheeky grin that made him turn several shades redder. You asked Papyrus, but his only answer was a wink and a pat on the head.

In conclusion, it had definitely been a couple of weird and confusing months. You befriended the rest of Chara’s family, all monsters, and hung out with them quite often. 

Which is what led to this situation in the first place.

You had been invited to a big party hosted by Asgore, Chara’s adoptive father and former king of monsters. The occasion was what they had referred to as Freedom Day, the anniversary of the day the barrier trapping monsters underground was broken.

You had been hesitant in attending because of the amount of people you knew where going to be there. You were never very good with crowds and loud music, but you eventually decided that celebrating such a special day with your friends would be worth it.

And it was. You weren’t much of a drinker, and so you got to have a front-row seat to witness your friends doing silly things in their drunken haze. It was hilarious.

But apparently, good things don’t last forever. Alphys, captain of the royal guard and one of your best friends, decided to ‘spice things up’ by starting a game of Truth or Dare.

After everyone had agreed with her choice, she immediately turned to Sans, who was leaning on a wall not so far away, gazing into the distance and not really paying attention. “Sans! Truth or dare?” She had to yell over the music so she could be heard.

Startled, Sans blinked at her for a few seconds before smirking. “DARE!” He replied confidently, puffing out his chest.

He would soon regret his decision, for Alphys’ grin soon turned wicked. You started to hear snickering coming from your other friends, and it didn’t take you long to realize that whatever was about to happen was planned in advance. “I dare you to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with…” She paused, as if deep in thought, but it was obvious by her face that she knew exactly who she was going to pick from the beginning. After a few agonizing seconds, she pointed directly at you. “…her.”

Both you and Sans froze, faces paling.

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!” 

You winced at Sans’ outburst, briefly wondering how he managed to raise his voice even more so than usual. You also felt a bit hurt at his immediate denial in face of such a simple dare.

Was his hatred for you so deep that the thought of playing such a harmless game with you filled him with such pure rage?

Alphys raised an eyebrow as Sans prepared to storm off. “Oh, really?”

Her girlfriend, Undyne, started to giggle. “Wow, Sans. I didn’t know you were such a pussy.”

That stopped him right on his tracks. He turned around, his red eyelights burning with determination. Before you could understand what was happening, he grabbed your wrist and guided you along the house until he found what he was looking for: a decently-sized closet, located at the corner of what you assumed was Asgore’s room.

He dragged you inside; although his grip on you turned far gentler the moment you were out of anyone’s sight. You took note of that, but ultimately decided it was a bad idea to bring it up.

“NOW WE WAIT.” He sat down with a deep sigh, crossing his arms and looking annoyed.

You simply nodded, not knowing what to say.

You started humming a song under your breath to distract yourself from what you knew was going to be the most unbearable seven minutes in your life. You immediately stopped, however, when Sans sent you a heated glare.

An awkward silence spread across the room.

You didn’t think to bring your phone, and so you had no idea how much time had passed. It seemed to you like it had been hours since you had entered the closet, but the rational part of you knew that you weren’t even halfway through the challenge.

Suddenly, an idea presented itself to you. This was the first time you and Sans were alone, and wasn’t that the perfect opportunity to find out the reason for his loathing? He would probably get mad at you and refuse to answer your questions, but it didn’t hurt to try, right? At least, you hoped it wouldn’t hurt. He was such a mystery to you, who knows if he wouldn’t attack you if you pissed him off more than you already did.

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, clearing your throat to get his attention. When you felt his death stare boring holes into your skin, you spoke what was in your mind since you met him all those months ago:

“Why do you hate me so much, Sans?”

You waited for several seconds, but there was no response. You opened your eyes and looked in his direction, just to find out that he was doing his best to avoid your eyes. 

You furrowed your eyebrows, opening your mouth to say something else-

“I Don’t Hate You.”

His voice sounded softer than you ever heard him, and you never thought you would hear him sound so… vulnerable.

You were more confused than ever.

“You…don’t?” You asked dubiously, searching his face for any signs of lying. To your utter surprise, his skull slowly turned into a cherry red color under your gaze.

“No.” He nervously looked around the room, as if hoping to find a way to escape from the conversation. His pride seemed to have won over, however, as he didn’t get up to leave. “I-I’m… I Actually…”

You were growing more perplexed by the second. Sans. Loud, rude, arrogant Sans. Was stuttering. Right in front of you. Were you in a fever dream??

But nothing could have prepared you to what he said next.

“I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!” He confessed, his voice back to its usual volume, meeting your eyes for the first time that night.

Oh, okay. So that was it.

Wait.

???????

“H-Huh?!” You exclaimed dumbly.

He narrowed his eyes. “I HAVE A MASSIVE, AWFUL CRUSH ON YOU AND IT WON’T GO AWAY NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY TO SUPRESS IT!” He sounded frustrated, but whether it was at you or at himself, you weren’t sure.

What he said finally sunk in, and you started to feel your cheeks heating up. “I, uh, w-what?”

“I-IT IS ONLY NATURAL FOR YOU TO BE AWESTRUCK!” He seemed to be debating if he wanted to look at you or not, as his eyelights shifted to your face then back to the ground a few times. He coughed into his hand, adjusting his posture to make him look more confident. He wasn’t fooling anyone, though. “I’M CERTAIN YOU MUST BE FEELING EXTREMELY LUCKY TO HAVE I, THE MALEVOLENT SANS, FALL FOR YOUR CHARMS!”

You only blinked at him, not quite knowing what to say or what to do. Your lack of reaction made him start to sweat and shift in place as you gaped at him.

“THIS IS, UH, USUALLY THE PART WHERE YOU RECIPROCATE MY FEELINGS OR NOT.”

You decided to divert your attention to your lap, fiddling with your hands nervously. “To be honest, I…” You exhaled shakily. “I’m not sure how I feel about you.”

A look of pure defeat passed through his face, but it was gone before you could process it. He cleared his throat, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but that closet. “I-I SEE. THAT IS UNFORTUNATE.”

He made a movement like he was about to leave, and in a split second decision you reached out and grabbed his hand. He froze because of the contact, turning around and looking at you questiongly. His cheekbones were flushed with a light shade of pink and you couldn’t help but note that such a color looked incredibly cute on him.

“Please, wait.” You pleaded quietly, still holding onto his hand. Your grip was loose enough, however, that it would be easy for him to escape out of your grasp if he so wanted.

He sighed, sitting down next to you once more. His posture was incredibly tense and you could feel his bones shaking slightly. “WHAT IS IT?”

You took a deep breath, mind reeling as you thought about how to start. “You _like_ me, right?”

He hesitated as he audibly gulped. “…I BELIEVE THAT WAS IMPLIED, YES.”

“Then why did you push me away whenever I tried to get close to you?”

Sans had the decency to look bashful. You looked at him expectantly, awaiting his response, but he didn’t meet your eyes. Instead, he looked down where your hands were still connected, and something compelled you to give it a reassuring squeeze.

“HOW MUCH DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE UNDERGROUND?”

You thoughtfully hummed, choosing to have mercy on him and ignore the sudden change of subject. “Not much. I only know that it was extremely violent and miserable.” You let out a humorless laugh, rubbing the back of your neck as you debated whether or not you should continue. At Sans’ calm and calculated expression, you sighed as you glanced at him with sympathy reflecting in your eyes. “Which means that most monsters have a very high body count.”

He briefly winced at that as he nodded in agreement. His eyes then looked far away and hazy, and it was obvious that he was starting to recall something unpleasant. Concerned, you started to run your thumb gently at the place where your hand was linked with his, hoping it would help ground him. 

It appeared to have worked, as he turned to look at you through the corner of his eyes, giving you a soft and grateful smile. For some reason, the rare sight made your chest feel warm and a sensation like butterflies dancing together started to grow on your stomach. You blamed it on you being slightly nervous because you now knew he had more than platonic feelings for you. You quickly directed your attention to his words as he was ready to speak once more.

“Being In The Royal Guard While Underground Was... Hard.” You could only imagine how difficult it was for him to admit it. His voice, usually loud and a bit high-pitched, was now low and smooth. You couldn’t help the shiver that went down your spine, and you prayed to any and all known gods that he didn’t notice. If he did, he chose not to comment.

It was then that his words hit you like an oncoming train. “You are in the royal guard?!” You realized then and there how little you knew about him.

He chuckled, smirking at you. Pride was radiating off him in waves. “OF COURSE. EVEN QUEEN TORIEL RECOGNIZED MY STRENGTH.” He boasted, clearly intending to impress you.

“Wow.” You breathed out, genuinely impressed. After a few beats, you grinned at him. “Actually, it shouldn’t be surprising. You _are_ the malevolent Sans, after all.”

He looked almost shy at your praise before he regained his composure. “MWAH HAH HAH! YOU ARE CERTAINLY RIGHT ABOUT THAT!”

Oh my god, that laugh. He sounded like a super villain. Was that on purpose?

You get the sudden urge to hug him. Or kiss him. Or both.

And also the urge to slap that corner of your mind in the face.

“AS I WAS SAYING…” He continued, pretending to be annoyed at your interruption. He was still smirking, though, and you are certain you saw a glint in his eyes that resembled fondness.

“LIKE YOU DEDUCED, THE UNDERGROUND WASN’T A VERY HAPPY-GO-LUCKY PLACE.” Humor was now gone from his voice, replaced instead by a solemn tone. “SHOWING EMOTIONS WAS SEEN AS A SIGN OF WEAKNESS, ESPECIALLY IF YOU WERE A POWERFUL AND POPULAR MONSTER SUCH AS MYSELF.”

Before he even had time to finish, you understood what he was getting at.

“So what you’re saying is: you treated me like that because you were afraid of your feelings for me?” You questioned with a tilt of the head, waiting for him to confirm your theory.

Sans spluttered. “’AFRAID’ ISN’T REALLY THE WORD I WOULD USE...” He cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed. “BUT, YES. IT APPEARS YOU UNDERSTOOD THE GIST OF IT.”

“Sans, I-”

He silenced you by placing a phalange delicately on your lips. “I KNOW. WHATEVER THE MOTIVE BEHIND MY ACTIONS MAY BE, IT DOESN’T EXCUSE THE WAY I TREATED YOU.” He gave you a sad smile. “I AM TRULY SORRY AND COMPLETELY UNDERSTAND IF YOU WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH ME AFTER THIS.” He carefully retracted his hand and you immediately miss the contact.

The awkward silence was back as you mulled over everything you had learned about him in the past few minutes. Did you want to forgive him? Yes, absolutely. The way he used to treat you had left you upset for a long time, but now that you knew the motive behind his behavior, a few details you hadn’t noticed before came to mind:

The times he had blushed over something you did wasn’t out of anger, but rather because he was flustered. The insults and snarky comments toward you weren’t because he hated you, but rather because he liked you so much that he felt the need to push you away. Since those little moments had been happening ever since you first met him, did that mean he liked you from day one? The thought made your cheeks sear with heat.

Oh, geez. You certainly had a tsundere on your hands, huh?

As you went on a trip down memory lane and connected all the pieces, you felt your face grow hotter and hotter, seeing all his actions in a new light.

Said skeleton forcefully broke you out of your thoughts when he placed the back of his hand on your forehead, as if checking your temperature. “ARE YOU ALRIGHT, MY QUEEN? YOU’RE BURNING UP.”

At first you thought he was making fun of you, but he looked at you with nothing but concern on his features. The sight only made you turn redder.

You seemed to notice what he had called you in the same moment he did, as your eyes widened along with his. His skull’s red coloring suddenly rivaled your own blush.

“I-I MEAN-”

“I forgive you.” You interrupted him softly. So softly that he barely heard you.

“WHAT?” He gazed at you with such intensity you felt like covering your face.

You took a deep breath to calm your racing heart and shyly smiled at him. “I forgive you. For the way you acted, I mean.” Your nerves finally got the best of you, and you looked down at your lap. “I don’t mind the nickname, either. It’s sweet. _You’re_ sweet.”

You hadn’t meant to say the last part out loud, but you don’t take it back.

Sans made a strangled sound that _seemed_ like it was supposed to be a laugh. “I REALLY WOULDN’T SAY THAT.” He smiled nonetheless. “BUT THANK YOU. FOR FORGIVING ME AND FOR THE COMPLIMENT.” He paused and then squinted at you suspiciously. “THAT _WAS_ A COMPLIMENT, RIGHT?”

You couldn’t help but giggle at his distrustful look. “It was.”

He relaxed completely, face still slightly flushed but content. “GOOD, GOOD.”

The silence that followed wasn’t like the previous ones. This time, both of you were at ease, as if you were together because you wanted to, and not because of a silly dare.

“I feel a little dumb not to have noticed your feelings earlier, though.” You confessed with an exaggerated sigh. You weren’t sure why you brought up his affections for you again; you certainly didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, but something inside you kept nagging you to keep the conversation going and you engaged it. 

To your utter delight, Sans chuckled heartily with that laugh of his that you only had heard a few times but was in love with already. “I WOULDN’T CALL YOU ‘DUMB’, BUT…” He trailed off, raising a browbone teasingly. “…I HAVE BEEN TOLD THAT I’M NOT EXACTLY SUBTLE.”

Your returning grin was bashful but sincere. You were about to say something else when an idea dawned on you. You met his eyes nervously. “Maybe I should make it up to you somehow.” 

That caught his attention. “OH? AND HOW WOULD YOU DO THAT?” He asked, genuinely curious.

“…”

Sans furrowed his browbones, leaning in closer in an attempt to understand what you had mumbled. “COULD YOU REPEAT THAT?”

“I could… go on a date with you…” You suggested, your voice merely above a whisper. 

Sans choked on the air he didn’t need, and then looked at you as if you had grown two heads. He stared into your eyes, as if looking for something specific. Despite the way your heart felt like it would burst right out of your chest, you met his stare, making sure raw determination was reflected clearly in your gaze.

Apparently, he found what he was looking for. “YOU’RE SERIOUS.” He let out a laugh that sounded downright giddy. “YOU WOULD REALLY GO ON A DATE WITH ME.”

You nodded, once again looking down at your lap and fiddling with your hands in an attempt to distract yourself from the strange look he was giving you. “I-I realized earlier how little I know about you. I thought maybe we could change that…? Only if you want to, of course! If you don’t want to, that’s fine, I just thought…” You winced as you realized you were rambling and quickly cut yourself off.

“YES.”

You looked back up at him, confusion clear in your features. “Yes?”

“YES!” He repeated, voice louder than what you were used to. He cleared his throat, plastering a confident expression on his face even though it was clear to you how nervous he really was. Wait, since when were you able to read him so well? “THE MALEVOLENT SANS WILL GLADLY TAKE YOU ON A DATE! He leaned closer as if he was about to tell you a secret. “BUT LITTLE DO YOU KNOW, MY QUEEN, THAT THIS IS NOTHING MORE THAN AN EXTREMELY EVIL PLOY! FOR YOU WILL BE SO THROUGHLY IMPRESSED BY MY DATING SKILLS THAT YOU WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO FALL HEAD OVER HEELS IN LOVE WITH ME! MWAH HAH HAH!”

Relieved, you burst into giggles, tears gathering at the corner of your eyes. You wiped them away and grinned as an idea came to you. “Are you saying our date will be…” You pause for dramatic effect. “… _Sans_ ational?”

Your silly pun was so sudden and out of nowhere that he wasn’t able to stop a snort from leaving him. Embarrassed, he goes to cover his mouth, but his shoulders were shaking with barely restrained mirth. Once he calmed down, he tried to make a disapproving expression and failed miserably. “OH STARS, THAT WAS TERRIBLE.” But he then looked at you so fondly that any retort you were coming up with died in your throat. “I KNEW YOU WERE THE ONE FOR ME. NO BONES ABOUT IT.”

Your body seemed conflicted between making an embarrassed noise and laughing like a maniac. In the end, you did both. Sans seemed proud of himself.

“Oh my god if you two don’t kiss in the next five seconds then I swear to Toriel I-”

You gasped; startled by the unexpected voice that very obviously belonged to Alphys. Sans froze beside you, seemingly coming to the same conclusion as you.

Her voice seemed to come from _inside_ the closet.

You looked around, confused. The closet was far from small, but you were sure you would be able to sense if there was someone else with you.

And then you see it.

Partly hidden between Asgore’s robes was a tiny camera, pointing directly at you and Sans. It seemed to be equipped with a microphone as well, because the moment you locked eyes with it you heard another voice, this one clearly belonging to Undyne. Though she seemed, dare you say, mildly nervous and perhaps even a little scared. 

“U-Um, I can explain!!”

As you stood there, too dumbstruck to process what you had just discovered, you heard a rumbling sound coming from the skeleton that sounded suspiciously like a growl.

“ _YOU_ HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO HIDE FOR THE REST OF YOUR PATHETIC LIVES, BECAUSE THE MOMENT I LEAVE THIS CLOSET I’M NOT GOING TO BE SATISFIED UNTIL I SPREAD YOUR DUST ALL OVER THIS CAMERA!” Sans threatened whist giving the offensive item a chilling glare. You noticed that his eyelights were completely gone, leaving only empty sockets.

The silence after that was deafening. You half expected Alphys to argue, but neither of the girls said a word. You didn’t blame them at all. You were also a little shook, and his words weren’t even directed at you.

He must have noticed you tense up, because he turned to you with a comforting smile, his angry expression melting away in an instant. He winked at you as he lowered his voice. “Do Not Worry, My Queen. I Shall Give Them Ten Seconds.”

You chortled at the unexpected response, and it didn’t take long for him to join you.

“I’M FAIRLY CERTAIN THAT MORE THAN SEVEN MINUTES HAVE PASSED.” He got up, offering his hand, which you took without hesitation. “LET’S GET AWAY FROM HERE, SHALL WE?”

You nodded happily as he pulled you up and led you away from the closet. 

Yeah, you could definitely see yourself falling in love with that skeleton.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked this first chapter!


End file.
